vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Macne Petit
Macne Petit (マクネプチ/Mac音プチ) is a Japanese VOCALOID developed and distributed by AH-Software in collaboration with the Macne Nana Project (MI7 Japan Inc.) for the VOCALOID4 engine in December 2016. Her voice is provided by the Japanese voice actress and actress Haruna Ikezawa (池澤春菜, Ikezawa Haruna). She was released in the same VOCALOID4 package as Macne Nana known as Macne Nana V4. Concept Petit was initially intended to be an expansion to the original Macne Nana concept and was regarded as a "mini version". She had the same vocal as Nana, however, she was missing the treble and bass samples and it was noted that those who owned Nana did not need to own Petit. Because she had 1/3 of the content, she was additionally sold at a lower price and was supposed to be a cheaper "lite" version of the full Macne Nana software. She was then labelled as Nana's younger sister due to a popular fan concept and additional samples were supplied to fill in her missing bass via an expansion pack. Due to issues with how unnatural the treble and bass range sounded, a further pack was supplied to fix these issues.http://web.archive.org/web/20120724084239/http://www.act2.com/software/macfan/macne She was fully complete by the time of her 2S release as a full fledged character separate to Nana herself. Petit is the "straight man" of the Macne family and she keeps the family together, making sure that they do not become divided. She is usually quiet, but is willing to make conversation with others rather than watch things go wrong. She also has an additional vocal created for UTAU and called " " (ウィスパー☆エンジェル ささやきさん). It acted as an expansion of her character and was conceptualized as Macne Petit in form. She transformed into this version of herself using a magic wand given to her. Etymology "Macne" is a combination of the word "Mac", referring to the Macintosh related products, and "Ne" (音), meaning "sound", so her surname means "Mac Sound". Petit was originally known as "Macne Nana Petit" (Mac音ナナ Petit), however, the "Nana" part of her name was dropped since her 2S release. The "Petite" name comes from being a "lite" version of Macne Nana. Her VOCALOID release labels her voice as "Macne Nana Petit". Appearance Like other members of her family, Petit is based on Mac computers and various devices by . In addition, her design is loosely based on Nana's outfit. Like the rest of the female Macnes, Petit's 3 sizes were given out: B67, W57, and H77. Her magical girl form, Whisper☆Angel Sasayaki-san, is based on an "angel", which was meant to be a counter for an unreleased "devil" vocal. Whisper☆Angel Sasayaki-san also has a different body size then any of Petit's normal vocals. She is said to look about 15–16 years old and her 3 sizes are B73 W53 H83.http://web.archive.org/web/20140104103022/http://macne.net/character/sasayaki Petit's 2S attire is based on a "prince" as a counter for Nana's "princess"-esque outfit. Relations * - Older sister. * - Older sister. * Macne Nana - Older sister and a vocal voiced by Haruna Ikezawa. * - Father. History Voicebanks ;Macne Nana Petit :The Macne Nana Petit vocal was originally a "lite" version of the Macne Nana voicebank. It officially became a unique vocal later and has seen several updates since, consequential versions becoming more distinct from the Nana vocal over time. The Macne vocal is now intended to sound smaller then the regular Nana vocal like a little sister vocal to Macne Nana. * Macne Nana Petit (Reason and Garageband), March 28, 2009 * Macne Petit 2S (Garage Band, Apple Loops and UTAU), March 29, 2012 * Macne Nana V4 (VOCALOID4), December 15, 2016 ;Whisper☆Angel Sasayaki :This vocal is a very whisper vocal with extremely soft tones. * Whisper☆Angel Sasayaki, (Garage Band, Apple Loops and UTAU), December 2, 2011 Music featuring Macne Petit * * }} Reputation References External links Navigation Category:Macne Petit Category:MI7 Japan Inc. Category:AH-Software Co. Ltd. Category:VOCALOID Category:VOCALOID4 Category:Feminine vocals Category:Japanese vocals Category:VOCALOIDs with updated voicebanks